Recently, an individual-recognition technology has received attention, in which by giving an ID (individual identification number) to each object, information such as a history of the object is clarified and manufacturing and management are conducted by making use of the information. A semiconductor device capable of non-contact data transmission and reception has been developed. As such a semiconductor device, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) (also referred to as an ID tag, an IC chip, an IC tag, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or a wireless chip) or the like specifically begins to be introduced into companies, markets, or the like.
Most of these semiconductor devices which are practically used at present include a circuit (also referred to as an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip) which uses a semiconductor substrate such as an Si substrate and an antenna, and the IC chip is formed of a memory circuit (also, referred to as a memory), a control circuit, or the like. A semiconductor device having high function and high added value can be provided by being equipped with a memory circuit which is particularly capable of storing much data.